Distorca Trilogy Visual Kei AU
by yumeneko
Summary: A Saiyuki fic set in the glamour of good old Visual Kei. Hakkai is the guitarist and leader of the band "Distorca" and happens to notice a secret admirer of his. Will the Cinderella story repeat itself? (383, 3 parts, uncompleted)
1. Allure

**Title:** Allure

**Author:** YumeNeko

**Genre:** AU, seinen-ai

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Yes, I know we're all quite sick and tired of the Cinderella spin-off but this one here's bound to be different. This is set in the world of Gothic Rock and Visual Kei and seen through the eyes of the guy playing the role of the Prince: Hakkai.

Hajimemashou?

+++

    Adrenaline seemed to pump through me as the drums started pounding. I positioned my fingers on the neck of my pitch-black electric synth-guitar. I started playing the song's intro. The crowd went wild as I've always expected, but I know not all were cheering for me. I believe they're all cheering for our vocalist, my dear brother. Although we were twins, to the crowd, we were completely different. I was playing the guitar with a face pampered with foundation two shades paler than my real skin tone while my brother burst out his lungs out there with the works on his face: Black eyeliner, black lipstick... It's all part of the wicked world of the beautiful dead.

    The music we were playing was very different from the usual simplicity of pop music. We played rock. But not just any rock, it was a dark, morbid kind. This was the kind that inspired most to go out and write poetry at silent graveyards filled with crumbling statues that seemed to cry. None of us in the band really wanted to stereotype ourselves but it seemed that most of our audience had already labeled us as a Visual Kei band. Gojyo, our drummer, laughed at the labeling, blaming my brother for it since he was the one who carried most of the visuals for us. But strangely enough, he also carried some of the visuals himself wearing leather and chains. I, too, carried some. Perhaps besides being known for my relation to our vocalist, I was also known for my black guitar, pale face and the black band I wore on my forehead to keep my hair from falling into my eyes. We also had a bassist and a keyboardist but their visuals never came in the range of my brother's or mine. Jien, our bassist, usually wore simple black leather. Goku, as our keyboardist, was usually awed over by the audience for his being adorable in his version of the "kodona" dressing style. Short leather pants and a gray pea coat worn over a white shirt with a black tie usually forced his fans to dress up as lolitas to catch his attention.

    Going back to that performance we were giving, my brother arched his body forwards as he yelled into the microphone the wicked forte of one of our songs. I went for the kill, making the guitar screech as Goku's harpsichord melody continued to play. The mangled mix of my guitar and my brother's voice drove most of our male audience to start mosh-pitting in the crowd. That sight amused me, but it seemed that something else caught my eye at that time.

    There were beautiful amethyst eyes watching me... I couldn't help but notice this man out of the audience. Unfortunately, I had to concentrate on my performance. I told myself to think of that man later. My brother's voice wouldn't live long unless Goku's and my melodies carried the rest of the band. The vocals slipped back to calm singing. My guitar's screeches slipped back into its original state of sharp pluckings. Looking back at Gojyo, I saw that look that told me that he noticed something strange about me. I dismissed my worries and continued to focus.

    It was only after the show that confrontation came.

    "Oi, Hakkai!" The redheaded drummer called out to me in the hallway as I was walking home with my brother back to our apartment. The make-up was off both our faces but we both still wore our stage clothes. Gojyo approached us both and gave a thumbs-up to my brother before separating me from him and talking, "I saw you being allured by a certain someone out in the audience. Who is it, pray tell?"

    "Mou! Gojyo, my brother's business ain't yours!" My brother growled at the redhead, his gloved hands on his hips.

    "Who are you to tell me that, hm?" The reply came sharp and deadly back at my brother who surprisingly was cool as always. Between the two of us, he was more aggressive and a bit more eccentric. It did make much sense, though. He was responsible for some of the lyrics of our songs and being our vocalist was more of a people-person than I was.

    My brother replied with only a sultry smirk and a folding of his arms across his chest, "I rather my brother's romances be left alone without help from a so-called 'love guru' such as yourself. You bag so many girls a night that I don't think your 'come and go' idealism will take my brother on a good path. He is, of course, still a virgin." Laughter poured out of my brethren's mouth. It was true. I was twenty-two years old, single and still a virgin. My brother was also a virgin, but I knew that he did have a romantic relationship with the guitarist of another band. I kind of understood why he wanted Gojyo out of the picture when it came to my romances. He was still stable in his relationship with the guitarist while Gojyo had his fans come and go through his room. He wanted me to stick with a loyal lover.

    Perhaps it was because he never wanted to see me cry over someone leaving. When both of our parents died, both of us cried much. At that time, he had his lover to cry on but I was left to mourn alone beside both of them. I knew he was watching me though his tears. He seemed to cry for two things at that time: The loss of our parents and my own loneliness.

    Anyway, Gojyo smirked and patted my brother's shoulder before he turned around and left, tapping on the walls with his drumsticks as he walked.

    "Tell me more about that person when we get home, ne?" My brother smiled as he offered to carry my guitar for me.

    I never told him, though. Instead, I spent the night writing and arranging a new song for our next performance. It seemed to be an image of whom I thought the alluring owner of the purple eyes was. It was our usual music as always. But we used something quite different. I decided to have Goku play his keyboards on the organ settings and my guitar would be set-up to sound like a harpsichord. Besides that, I would have my brother judge in what way he would sing. The same condition would be for both Jien and Gojyo. Just as long as my guitar and Goku's keyboards would retain their melodies, the sound would be perfect. I knew it well. Everyone in the band had his own style that made our band what it was. But of course, sometimes, we still were restricted to the melody.

    The morning that followed was wonderful since I woke up hearing my brother trying out the tune on our keyboards. I knew he was very pleased since he had his eyes closed as he played the tune all over again. 

    "Perfect..." He murmured as he finished the piece and beckoned me to come over, "Would you accompany me here?"

    So I did. The piece sounded beautiful, as I had expected. Even without my brother's vocals, Jien's bass or Gojyo's skillful drumming, the song was still very beautiful. It had this strange alluring feel that brought me to a scene of cathedrals and renaissance works.

    "Perfect purple..." My brother's voice started to unfurl as he found the perfect voice for the song. It was soft and as alluring as the harpsichord tune of my guitar was. "Eyes of a god... Burn my soul... Condemning me..." His voice seemed to start taking on a firm operatic tone at that point. It was perfect. All that I needed now was Jien's bass and Gojyo's drumming.

    "New piece?" Jien questioned as he looked at the composition I wrote.

    "Assured that anything that comes out of Hakkai is gold... Even if he thinks it's absolute shit." My brother laughed before humming the song all over again.

    "Where's Goku?" Gojyo asked as he looked over Jien's shoulder to see the piece.

    Jien pointed in the direction of the rehearsal room, "He's trying out the piece."

    "Must be a real good piece if he's managed to cheer that it's a challenge." The redhead laughed.

    "Oi! Minna!" Goku's voice rang out clear from the said room. "It's a challenge!"

    "Told you anything from Hakkai's gold..." My brother's laughter rang once more.

    "So... how would you like it to sound?" Gojyo took a glance at me before looking back on the piece. "Harpsichords and organs, eh? Sounds like sweet renaissance to me. I'll give it that magic Gojyo touch to make it our own band's..."

    "Let me lend some of my own magic, Gojyo," Jien laughed, "I'm a court magician, too, y'know."

    "Anything for the prince here..." My brother gave me a mock bow before proceeding to the rehearsal room. "I'll be warming up. Study the piece well, boys..."

    "Hai, oh great Queen of the court..." Gojyo and Jien snickered as they, too, gave their mock bows.

    Finally, we had perfected the rock-renaissance sound. Goku and my haunting melodies paired with Jien and Gojyo's semi-metal rhythms were perfect background to my brother's strange pattern of vocals. His interpretations of "Perfect Purple's" choruses were in a delicate, feather-like voice that blended with the organ and harpsichord while the verses were firmer, taking on the form of the bass and drums that enter then. It was the melody I had dreamed of... It was the perfect epitome of that alluring man's eyes that I had thought of.

    But what if he wasn't like that?

    What if he wasn't as alluring as I thought of him to be?

    Would this song go to waste?

    The crowds cheered now as we made the final adjustments to ourselves. My brother finished turning his plain face into a pale haunting face of a specter, Gojyo fixed the chains set about him, Jien added a bit more gel to hold his hair up, Goku reviewed the piece a few more times and I tuned my guitar to make sure I wouldn't screw up this performance.

    We were ready...

    "Thank you for waiting, minna-san!" My brother announced, as we got ready to play. "Tonight, we will be playing a new song written and composed by my brother here! The title is "Perfect Purple". Hope you all enjoy it!"

    Goku took a deep breath and began to play. I entered on cue, the sound of the guitar perfectly mimicking the sound of a baroque harpsichord. My brother started to sing the song.

_Perfect purple_

_Eyes of a god_

_Burn my soul_

_Condemning me..._

      The drums and bass entered here, turning the tempo up and driving the crowd into mosh-pitting and dancing.

_Moonless nights_

_Cold and lifeless air_

_I see you lone wolf_

_Tonight_

_Cold_

_I feel your breath quite near_

_Eyes captivating_

_Paralyzing my every limb_

    The rhythm paused again turning the chorus into beautiful miserable melody for it's little while before returning to its fast-paced movement.

    It was at that simple moment when I saw him again. This time, I saw all of him at that clear area of the bar. He was blonde and purple-eyed. His skin seemed to be naturally porcelain. Black lipstick graced his full lips giving me the image that those lips did belong to death itself. His body was well built judging from the tight PVC gracing his body. The only parts of his body I couldn't define quite well were his gloved hands and his lower arms covered by a light fabric stitched to his PVC shirt of assorted buckles.

    I was looking at him and he was looking at me. It was attraction. But fortunately, half of my attention was still on performing the song. It was close to the end and I was supposed to lend my voice to a little whisper closing while my brother sustained the last notes of the chorus. Then the time came.

_Perfect purple_

_Eyes that color sorrow_

_My specter_

_Haunting my nights_

_Making me sleepless with these thoughts..._

    The final note of the chorus were sustained and I whispered into the microphone that distorted my voice into a blurred one, "Searching for you... I won't give up... My nights are haunted... You allure me..."

    The crowd went wild with love for the new song. I looked at the purple-eyed stranger; he seemed to smirk at me in his mysterious manner. He seemed to mouth the words "backstage" before he left the bar.

    The performance that night was amazing. The crowd had asked us to encore "Perfect Purple" twice in the middle of the show. But although I loved the song very much, I was in a hurry to get to the backstage quickly. I needed to see him... The man with the perfect purple eyes of a god.

    Luckily, my brother called for a fifteen-minute break before the second act of our show. I rushed to the backstage, wanting to take at least one glimpse of that beautiful man. I found him standing in front of my dressing room with a bouquet of white roses.

    "For you..." He smirked. His voice was smooth and sultry, just as I had imagined it to be. "My cousin is a big fan of yours."

    "Tell her I said thanks." I smiled. I could see his thoughts reflecting in his eyes. He knew I was disappointed.

    "You know, those roses do look good with that pale face of yours." He smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

    "Thanks." I smiled back. I felt my cheeks burning but luckily, the layers of make-up covering my face hid it.

    "Although it's not very obvious, I like your music better than my cousin does."

    "Really?"

    "She only likes your good looks."

    "Oh... I see. What do you like about our music?"

    "It's just the way I like it. Tormented, disturbed and in a surreal way, beautiful. Just like "Perfect Purple". Its perfect..."

    My eyes widened. He liked the song.

    "I'm guessing that the song was mine, wasn't it?"

    "How did you know?" I asked politely.

    "We saw each other, didn't we? If we haven't, I'm sure you wouldn't have met me here backstage."

    "True... I confess... Your eyes captivated me. They were haunting." I sighed as I turned around with my back to him. "Are you angry, ashamed, anything of that sort?"

    "The opposite..." He took out a cigarette from a pack he kept and poised it upon his lips. "I feel quite proud." He looked at his watch and put his hand on my shoulder. "Oi, your fifteen minute break is nearly over. You should be getting ready. Don't worry," he smirked, "I'll be watching in the crowd. Play that song one last time for me, will you?"

    "I will..." Unknown to him, my mind seemed to spin around at that moment. His hand was on my shoulder and I still held the bouquet he gave me. At that instant, I felt the unexpected. He pushed me so my back was against the wall and we looked deep into each other's eyes.

    "Just for luck..." He smirked before capturing my mouth with his black-tainted lips. The kiss lasted for a little moment but to me, it felt like it was going to stay there for eternity, especially due to the fact that the black tint was smudged around my own mouth. I made a little mental note not to wipe it off. "I'll see you in the crowd." He whispered.

    Just as he started to walk away, I heard Jien's voice calling me to the stage. I regained my presence of mind and made my way to the stage. I didn't care whether it was obvious or not, but all I was thinking about was that he would be there watching me with his perfect purple eyes.

    But I never saw him during the remainder of the show. I believe I had felt both anger and sadness at that realization. The show was finally ended and I retired to my dressing room in bitterness with only thoughts of his nameless form in my mind.

    "Who are you?" I whispered out loud in solitude. "You've left your mark on me... Who are you? I won't rest until I find those lips that fit this mark on me... You haven't even left a name..."

    "You haven't even left a name..." I whispered as I collapsed on the floor, overtaken by desperation.

    Strangely, I noticed something on my dresser. It was a white envelope with a white rose laying upon it. I opened it and recognized the first lines.

    "You know, this white rose looks good with your pale face."

    My mind told me to skip to whole message and see the name of who had sent it.

    It was signed by only a simple "S". Well then, I vowed to find that "S". No matter how many shows I had to perform, just as long as I find him, the perfect purple eyes of a god.

    Now I guess I really do feel like a prince.

    A prince searching for his Cinderella... 

~Owari (?)


	2. Malicious Misery

**Title: **Malicious Misery

**Author: **YumeNeko

**Genre: **Angst, Mystery, Seinen-ai, AU

**Rating: **R-13

**Summary:** The sequel to "Allure". The search for "S" begins! But several unfortunate events divert Hakkai's attention from finding the alluring, purple-eyed man.

**Note:** Unlike "Allure", this fic is written in alternating third-person and Hakkai's POV.

**Disclaimer: **All characters from Gensomaden Saiyuki belong to Minekura Kazuya-sensei. "S" (the song) and "Cage" (another song) belong to Dir En Grey. The characters Hiro, Karasu, Themis, Ren and Mitsu belong to me. Amida Toki belongs to Yuriko Uesugi. Mr. Fanboy is anyone's character. Feel free to abuse him.

And to think all these unfortunate events had happened as soon as I began my search for "S".

Several nights ago, my brother came home earlier than I had expected from his trip with Karasu, a guitarist for a band called Larmes De Noir who we had close ties with. His shirt had some of the buttons undone when I met him in the living area of our apartment. Tired and worn-out, he collapsed into my arms, weeping and whispering repeatedly that he killed him.

He killed Karasu.

More on Karasu before my story continues. Karasu was a lithe bodied guitarist for Larmes. Hiro, which now I would tell, the name of my brother, wanted him for our band on account that he was more than just "a well-built body". True, Karasu was a skilled guitarist but I turned him down from our band, Distorca, since his skills weren't suited for our mix of heavy metal and milder semi-renaissance tunes. Hiro recommended him Larmes, though. The music of Larmes was more on Karasu's side. It was melodic, melancholy and haunting. Thanks to my brother's advice, Karasu was a fan favorite there. It also did seem that he was Hiro's favorite, too.

The two spent a lot of time together as buddies while our parents were still alive. Sometimes, Hiro would think of the older man as some sort of an older brother to him. There were some things Karasu knew about my brother that I never knew. I slightly felt quite jealous every time Hiro would leave me to read books or practice my guitar while he would go off hanging out with the raven-haired guitarist.

It was because of our parent's death that the two became lovers. Usually, when I look back at that day, it seems as if that day marked my greatest losses. One of them being the loss of my brother to a man I was partly jealous of.

But that night when my brother whispered his horrifying truth, I knew he was wishing for the same thing I had wished all those times when he was away from me.

"I wish… I wish we never met him…"

The day was Wednesday when Larmes heard the news that Karasu was found dead in his car with three bullet wounds in his upper torso. Their vocalist, Themis, was furious. She cursed the newspaper and the killer who was unknown to her.

"Fuck whoever who killed Karasu-kun!" She yelled at the other two band members. "How the fuck can we get a new guitarist at this point in time?"

Mitsu, their keyboardist, piped up, "Why don't we ask Distorca? I know the twins have noses for talent."

"Not to mention Hiro-kun does have a way with men…" Ren, their percussionist, snickered. "But it's worth a try. They are reliable."

"Have you ever taken to consideration Hiro-kun's feelings right now?" Themis lightly bopped the percussionist, "He must be having emotional fits after losing Karasu-kun…"

"Okay then. So we'll have to hold the audition ourselves, ne?" Mitsu smiled, "It's the only way we can heal this band up. Ren, go post up an advertisement up on the BBS."

Meanwhile, the brunette vocalist for Distorca laid in bed, haunted by what he had done to the man he used to consider as an older brother and a lover. He remembered the night clearly: The little "detour" from their original route, the haunting loneliness of a certain place, Karasu's hand moving towards him, trying to capture him, trying to take him. In that moment, tears of horror rolled down Hiro's face. He never expected Karasu could do such a thing. He tried to take him. He tried to take him before he could even consent to it. In the memory, he remembered clutching a gun from underneath the passenger seat and shooting his lover thrice in the chest before he could unbutton the brunette's shirt further. In horror, he ran out of the car and hailed a nearby taxi to take him back home where he wept in his real "onii-chan's" arms.

Maybe love wasn't meant for him. Hiro pondered on those words, trying to forget whatever memory he had of his dead lover. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

"Hiro," He heard his brother's voice calling from the door, "Themis called."

"What about?"

"They're holding up auditions for a new guitarist. She's asking if you'd like to go see how things are going once in a while."

"I'll go tomorrow. I don't feel too well…" The younger twin sighed, his emotions already taking their toll on his body.

Hakkai sighed and replied, "Well then, I'll come back later. We'll have dinner together in your room."

As Hakkai entered the living area, Jien got up and shoved a cellphone into the brunette's face.

"Eh?" Hakkai took the phone and read the SMS.

Gojyo sighed and moaned, "Gig coming up… If Hiro doesn't get out of his slump, we don't get the gig…"

"Gomen ne, minna… I think I'll have to turn down all gigs until Hiro's all better again. I don't want to disappoint our fans by giving them less than what they deserve." Hakkai sighed and looked out the window. "The gig will be next week, right? Hopefully, Hiro should recover after going to the auditions tomorrow. Maybe after listening to all those hopeful guitarists he'll lose his blues."

"Heh. Nothing gets Hiro-kun up other than good guitar solos and perhaps a good challenge to a game of Bloody Roar?" Jien laughed. "Is the console working? I think I'd like to go beat up a pesky peep-squeak to a game of Tekken Tag…"

"Try to beat me if you can, broom-head!" Goku taunted back.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Maa, maa… Don't try to cause a fuss here… You wouldn't like the console to break again. I just got it back from the shop three days ago." Hakkai sighed as he set the console up for the two to play on.

Time passed and the next day came around. The twins parked their car in front of the building where Larmes were holding their auditions for guitarist.

"Hiro, you sure you're okay?" Hakkai asked before switching off the engine.

"Don't worry. I'm just fine. I've put my past behind me. I think I'd like to switch my name to get rid of that past once and for all." Hiro smiled gently as he put on his sunglasses. "I'll announce it during our next gig. Saa… Which floor was it again?"

"Fourth."

"Okay! Let's go see how our buddies separate the wannabes from the musicians…"

Up on the fourth floor of the building, Themis yawned as a man overdoing it with his visuals played a long, overdone distortion on his guitar. Mitsu and Ren, on the other hand, were playing a game of chess using a pack of Lifesavers Themis brought along.

"Mwahahahahaha! I've eaten your pawn!" Mitsu laughed sarcastically as he took the Lifesaver from the paper chessboard and popped it into his mouth.

"Ne, Themis-chan… How long will this guy keep on going? Do you think his feet hurt from wearing those 8-inch platforms?" Ren asked innocently.

"Don't ask me… I'm wondering how long he can keep on humping his guitar without hurting his balls…" Themis said out of boredom as the guitarist did the said action.

"Oi! Oi! What's this racket?" A familiar voice sounded from the door. Everyone's actions stopped.

"Distorca?" Mitsu said puzzled.

"Distorca!" Ren chirped happily.

"Hiro-kun!" Themis gleefully exclaimed.

The overdone guitarist threw his guitar on the ground and scrambled at the twins feet, kissing their shoes alternatively.

"Erm… I wasn't expecting this kind of welcome…" Hakkai chuckled.

"I think we've hit a fanboy." Hiro sighed.

"He's the source of the noise…" Mitsu groaned.

"Really? I think he was trying to pull off one of my distortions." Hakkai laughed.

"Humping the guitar wasn't in it." Themis grumbled.

"Then I guess Mr. Fanboy here is pretty…" Ren looked at the fanboy who watched Hakkai with a dream-like gaze in his eyes as the brunette bent over and picked up his guitar. At that moment, the said fanboy shrieked and faked a faint. "It's official. He's after your balls, Hak-kun."

"Tell him to wake up if he'd like me to sign his guitar and play a little something on it." Hakkai said with a sweet-looking smile on his face.

Themis took a plastic cup, filled it with water and splashed it on the fanboy's face. He woke up immediately and tried to tackle the brunette guitarist, but thankfully, Mitsu and Ren were able to keep him off. Hakkai took a deep breath and started with his distortion. Compared to the fanboy's earlier and overdone attempt, Hakkai's was well executed, melodic and well timed. Applauds were heard from the other musicians while the fanboy shrieked, "Take meeeeee!"

Hakkai could only fake a smile as he hid his shock and signed the guitar for the fanboy. After handing the guitar back to him, the fanboy was too eager to comply with the simple command his idol gave him.

"Please, go out and have a smoothie."

"Okay! Since that's over, let's go check out who else is on our dinner plate. Let's see how well the next one does." Themis smiled. "Ren, please do call for the next one."

The boy with his pink and blue dyed hair walked over to the waiting room and called for the next. He popped back into the audition room again with someone who was a far cry from the fanboy who tried to assault Hakkai earlier. The performer was a blonde around Ren's height with piercing blue eyes wearing a turquoise blue turtleneck and black pants. His guitar was also of a bluish hue. He stood in the center of the room as everyone settled into their seats anticipating the first notes that would judge whether the performer was a wannabe or a true-blue musician. Hakkai looked over at his brother sitting right beside him. Strangely, he saw the gaze Hiro rarely had in his eyes. It was the same one that he had remembered seeing twice. First was during their audition for their band members. Second was during their first appearance onstage. Perhaps this gaze was something that marks things that would lead to something remarkable. Perhaps the guitarist Hiro's eyes focused on was to be the next guitarist for Larmes. The performer bowed and introduced himself as Amida Toki. It was his first time auditioning for a band and hoped to hear good judgment after his piece, which was "S" by Dir En Grey.

"Interesting…" Hiro said as he propped his head on his hands. "It's a piece for two guitars. Which one are you going to play?"

"Go listen." The blonde smirked as he took a pick from his pocket and started playing the piece. Ren smiled gleefully and tapped the table in rhythm to the song. Themis smiled as she watched how easily Toki could move his fingers from one fret to another.

"He's good…" Hiro smiled, his head still propped on his hands. "His skill with the guitar can match with yours."

Hakkai smiled in reply, "He's quick and very accurate, too. I wonder if he can slow down his pace to one of Larmes' songs."

"Sounds like a good challenge…" Hiro smirked and gestured for the blonde to stop playing. "You're real good, Toki-san… But I ask you, can you play something slower like the chorus of "Cage"?"

Toki smirked and played the "Cage" piece for one of the guitars.

"Well done!" Themis smiled, "Good at fast pieces and slow ones, too. You're just about perfect."

"Perfect…" Hiro leaned back into his chair and whispered to his twin. "Do you think his playing could fill in the hole Karasu had left?"

"In the band or somewhere else?" Hakkai replied.

"Both…" Hiro sighed, his fist pressed against his heart.

At this point, I believe that history was about to repeat itself once more. Toki-san was recruited into Larmes and we were invited to see their introduction show the next week. Luckily, we found out that he was able to play most of Larmes songs. Themis found it wonderful that he was a lot more daring than Karasu with his way of modifying Karasu's old solos to become his own. If he could turn something like a simple melodic solo into a melodic yet complex one, would my brother haunt him? Or more importantly, would Toki-san accept him and become his special someone?

Hopefully, the past won't come back again but I kinda noticed: Toki-san kinda resembles "S"…

Meanwhile, Gojyo was out on the streets with a pack of freshly bought cigarettes. While he walked towards the nearest pub for a little shot, he bumped into a certain blonde man.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" He yelled at the man but he didn't respond at all.

"Damn blondes."

The blonde had heard the threat of the redhead but he didn't want him to notice him.

"Shit. That was close." He mumbled as he took out a cigarette and poised it upon his lips. "I hate doing this goddamned job but it's the only way I can get the cash back from them. Lousy good-for-nothing cousin-in-law. Now for part two of the plan: Another letter from "S". They don't know it but I want him for myself. I know it will be selfish but I'll make him go for my sake and not for that rotten bitch I have for a cousin-in-law. Just one night without him and then I'll have him. I'll kill that bitch straight away after she gets her fill. Hopefully Hakkai hasn't told anyone else in his band about his mysterious admirer."

****


End file.
